


Scarlet Regrets

by GemAlhena



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: Soldiers' Soul, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship/Love, Gen, Headcanon, Regret, Retelling, mix of canon universes, unfolding secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemAlhena/pseuds/GemAlhena
Summary: With the grand betrayal of Saga ended before their eyes, Milo started to understand why she had lost a precious friend.But it was all too late.Or was it?





	1. The Great Speech

 

_Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada_

_The franchise to Toei Animation_

_No commercial purpose of this fanfiction_

* * *

_§_

_Based on Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary_

_and_

_Saint Seiya : Soulders' Soul_

_§_

* * *

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ _10 years into losing a precious best-friend_ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

* * *

 

 

 

She had never hated a speech like this, especially the very first one of her goddess’.

Not because of the content of the speech, nor the novelty and uncertainty expressed by the young–and–newly–awakened Athena. _No,_ _no_ , rest assured.

She had fully accepted Saori Kido as the real goddess the moment she told her best friend, Shura, that their deceased Gemini Saga had tricked them into a treason for the long sixteen years. No. What she could not accept was not related to Saori’s revelation. It was simply because of the _timing_ of the speech. _Why–oh–why_ the whole Sanctuary had to get the _immediate_ answer about the arrival of true Athena and the defeat of the impostor Patriarch? While they–the gold saints–were barely catching breaths after saving people from the destruction caused by the monstrous, fallen gemini saint.

_By Zeus! I can even feel that bastard Saga still clinging to the last drip of his cosmo. What is he doing there? Deluding Athene to forgive him now? Just be gone, you liar!_

She felt her eyes becoming hot as the residents of the Sanctuary were cheering for the goddess. She glanced into her left side, out of habit, and saw Aldebaran smiling back to her there. It hit her that a couple of tears started falling down inside her scarlet mask. She straightened her back, standing still to hide the weakness...and anger.

_I don’t have time for this! He didn’t—_

Her thoughts were broken by the moving crowd, approaching the young goddess on the podium to shake a hand for Athena’s blessings.

To her right, Capricorn Shura was observing her gestures, trying to look inside her scarlet mask. He approached the girl, extending his hand to her shoulder for comforting her. It is something that he used to do since 16 years ago, knowing perfectly that the scorpio saint had allowed him a close friendship, and perhaps more.

“Milo—”

She stepped aside to avoid the empathetic touch. “If you will, cover my absence, please.” It was more an order than a plea.

With that, she retreated in silence, mingled among the spirited crowd, and then disappeared.

Shura knew where the scarlet-haired saint just went to. Because Athena’s speech had taken place directly after the fall of the gigantic monster–Saga; they had no time to find Saga’s body for witnessing his true death, let alone for taking care of the other fallen gold saints.

For sure, Scorpio Milo was heading towards the _frozen palace_.  

 

* * *

§ To be continued §

* * *

 


	2. The Frozen Guardian

_Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada_

_The franchise to Toei Animation_

_No commercial purpose of this fanfiction_

* * *

_§_

_Based on Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary_

_and_

_Saint Seiya : Soulders' Soul_

_§_

 

* * *

 

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 30 minutes from the death of monstrous-Saga§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

* * *

 

The palace of Aquarius was built in beauty and yet with unforgiving punishment in mind.

It belonged to the most dreaded palaces in the Sanctuary, along with the palace of Gemini, Cancer, and paradoxically Pisces. The little scorpions were only unleashed to drive the unwanted nosy people away, not for killing the trespassers. So the palace of Scorpion had lost its title as a dreaded place, although in real life the wrath of its current guardian was well known enough to put the Scorpion palace in an equal reputation.

Already the outskirt of the palace had shown the magical winter, in the middle of almost-always-in-summer Sanctuary. The grass, wild flowers and the trees were embalmed in frost; the footpath glittered under the sun. Even the wind seemed to stop from blowing. The palace was quiet...and quite _lifeless_.

Milo bowed her head, releasing the mask from her face, letting her barely-shoulder-length scarlet hair free. Then she slowly walked, climbing the final steps into the entrance of the water-bearer house.

Except when they had something to prepare together for the training of Sanctuary's apprentices, or for rare small tasks and missions from the Patriarch, Milo had never stayed for more than the five minutes needed to pass through the Aquarius Palace. Not since fourteen years ago, two years after the shocking death of their elders Gemini Saga and Sagittarius Aiolos.

Now entering the main hall, Milo was shaken for how different the palace was from yesterday. Normally, the high ceiling of Aquarius Palace was covered in quite deep water, looking like an upside down ocean. With its former guardian's presence, the ocean ceiling would swirl around and surrounding the passers by, following them, and intimidating them for never trying to pass the palace without asking the guardian's permission.

_Not today._

Angry ice stalagmites and stalactites were everywhere on her way, along which a straight and narrow passage formed. Milo followed the path. Above her, the ocean ceiling was part frozen and part melted, exposing the threatening brinicles, ready to hit her and drown her to death, should the palace lost the magical control of the deceased water-bearer.

 _Hold on, Camus. Just let me...save you first._ A pang of guilt crushed her heart. She should have said it to the Aquarius Saint this morning, instead of another row that she threw on him, debating about the way he handled Hyoga's treason. _I should've saved you fourteen years ago...perhaps even sixteen years ago, Camus._

Milo shook her head.

The narrow frozen path was suddenly ended on a circular open space, still guarded by the sharp stalagmites. On the opposite of her, there was another narrow path. It seemed that the circular space was where two ice attacks had collided.

Half running, Milo went across the open space and took the continuing narrow path.

_You must be there, Camus! You'd better be..._

Not long from the circular space, a body was on the floor. The unique gold cloth with the Aquarius jug on a shoulder was unmistakable. Camus Aquarius had lain there–on his stomach–not long after his last quarrel with Scorpio Milo, after his battle with his beloved student.

"Camus…"

Milo was half hoping that the water-bearer had just fallen into a dead faint by the absolute zero attack.

There was no answer.

Milo knelt down beside Camus and rolled his body. His armor was freezing cold. The whole body was rigid. How Milo wanted to think that it was because of the Aurora Execution rather than the rigor mortis.

She slipped her hands under both of his armpits and stood up, dragging Camus' body to the direction of the entrance.

"You never make things easy for me, Camus." Milo was out of breaths.

The Eleventh Guardian and his armor were too heavy for the girl, without using her cosmo. However, Milo opted not to use the cosmo because she did not want to disturb the threatening sharp ice around her. A few steps from the middle of the open circular space, she stumbled upon a protruding ice and they both fell down.

"Argh, Athena help me!" Milo swore in frustration.

She looked around. The palace was still eerie in white. There were low rumbling sounds from above her: the ocean ceiling. She knew that she should go out fast, or that she should have waited first for the next Ice Saint–Hyoga–to restore magic of the palace, to free the frozen palace from those misplaced eternal and non eternal ice. Once again, she ignored the warning from the palace.

"I can't see Hyoga right now." Milo laid his head on her lap, regaining some breaths and her strength. "I don't want to see that cry baby here with you." Her hands slowly freed the tangled green strands, stroking his hair for the first time after those fourteen years. "I wished I haven't said those words to you. If I knew it...I've never thought that Hyoga could defeat you. Did you ever think of it, Camus?"

Milo parted Camus' front bangs to see his face. The water-bearer looked like he was just sleeping, if not because of his bluish lips under the very thin frost. Their last quarrel echoed in her head.

**_...._ **

**_"_ ** **_Are you helping those traitors, Camus?"_ **

**_"Don't be stupid, Milo. Of course not. And why are you here? You should guard your very own palace."_ **

**_"Which is precisely the point. You've hijacked the system and betraying my palace by bringing him here. Death Mask could have stopped him or finished him easily."_ **

**_"Hyoga is not that weak, Milo. So I want to talk him into some sense here."_ **

**_"Were you deaf when our Patriarch gave us his order? They have to be stopped, at all cost. Look, he's waking up. Scarlet needles!"_ **

**_"Milo stop! Kolitso!"_ **

**_"Camus, you dared to attack me? Hyoga should have never reached this place if he arrived my palace in the first place. Let go of me."_ **

**_"And he will not go further, I promise you. I will finish him myself if he proceeds with this treason."_ **

**_"You are too soft to your students, Camus. Don't you think I've never observed it? I'll assist you here dealing with him."_ **

**_"Never call me soft, Milo, I warn you. If you must comfort someone, just go down there. Shura will need it after this chaos."_ **

**_"How dare you–?"_ **

**_"Look, it's not what I meant. You will understand it later. Just leave this to me, you are free to go now, Milo."_ **

**_"Very well. I leave Hyoga to you. If you really believe that neither you nor Hyoga is weak, then I hope he would teach you a lesson and kick your arrogant head to the floor!"_ **

**_"See you later, Milo."_ **

**_"Better not, you foolish man!"_ **

**_....._ **

 

Milo lifted Camus head, hugging half of the frozen body. "I didn't mean it like this, Camus. I am so sorry." Her violet eyes turned wet. "If you only didn't make things complicated for our friendship just because of that monster's fake death…" She was referring to Saga's death on the hand of Shura.

Tightening her embraced, Milo almost sobbed. "If only you didn't drive me away as if you're guarding a secret, we could have been best-friends. If only you have the guts to share your burdens–"

Suddenly Milo remembered what Shaka told Shura when the Capricorn Saint shared his secret burden about killing Saga with his own hands, while people in the Sanctuary had believed that Saga was killed during the fight with Aiolos.

**_"I witnessed it with the Patriarch, too, Shura. It's my fault that I've never told you my suspicion about Saga's death, though I knew the cosmo was quite different. But we were all so young, Shura. I was fourteen, not yet sure about my ability compared to our Patriarch...or false Patriarch."_ **

 

Pieces of puzzles were popping into Milo's mind.

"Oh, no, Camus! Did you know something about the false Patriarch? Was it why you've suddenly changed, two years after his death?"

Milo lowered Camus head in her lap again. "Did you have the same suspicion as Shaka's? Was it why you tried to awake Hyoga's seventh sense, with the cost of your life?"

Now she felt more awful remembering her curses to her ex-best-friend. Tears were falling down from her eyes, dripping onto the Aquarius Saint's handsome face. To think about it again, now she hated the content of young Athena's speech: that Saori have not really understood her new power or how to use it. Although she realized Athena's situation, Milo's heart could not accept why only Hyoga who got the chance to be awaken again by Athena's power.

_Dear my goddess, can't you master your power soon? Camus doesn't deserve this–_

Suddenly, the low rumbles became roaring ones. And soon–one after the other–the brinicles started to fall down, almost hitting the saints. And the ocean ceiling started to melt, drowning the attached bodies in the freezing water.

Milo was still hugging Camus' body, trying to protect them from the punishing water and ice by flaring her cosmo. But the dreaded palace got its name not for nothing. Soon, the numbness spread over her body. She had troubled with breathing or moving. She fought not to lose her consciousness….or not to lose Camus' body from her grip.

Then she heard her named called.

"Milo...Milo!"

It was dumb to hope that it was Camus, wasn't it?

* * *

§To be continued§

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> This is the retelling of the saga into LoS and Soldiers' Soul universes.


	3. The Acknowledgment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada
> 
> The franchise to Toei Animation
> 
> No commercial purpose intended for this fanfiction

* * *

_§_

* * *

 

_Based on Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary_

_and_

_Saint Seiya : Soulders' Soul_

_§_

**Chapter 3 : The Acknowledgement**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ an hour from the death of monstrous-Saga§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

* * *

 

* * *

#

The freezing water numbed her senses, so she could not rely on her hearing. Milo pushed her cosmo to escape from the angry sharp ice all around. She fought for not losing the grip on Camus' heavy dead body. Anyway, she had no other choice and decided to swim towards the calling.

" _Oh by Athena, Camus, don't try to run away again. Dead or alive."_ Milo cursed when she felt the rigid body starting to slip away from her grip.

Suddenly she saw a silhouette coming to her way, and then she was being pulled. That way, Milo could just spent the rest of her energy to stop Camus' body slipping from her clutch.

She recognized the cosmo of her savior. A true good friend of her. A better best friend than Camus had ever been to her, of course. So, she held the helping hands tighter. Kicking the last push, finally they could escape the crumbling frozen ocean of Aquarius Palace. Almost like being kicked out by the palace, they landed on the front garden.

"By gods !" Milo spitted out the bitterly cold water and rolled her body to lie on her back, there on the frosty grass. Her eyes could see the blue sky with reddish spots left by the exploding aura of the giant monster Saga before he was dead.

"It was too close, Milo. Are you okay?"

Looking to her left where Camus' body lay, she sighed. "I am, Shura. Thanks. Also for saving him."

"You don't need to mention it. Anyway, it wasn't me who help you with the angry ocean ceiling." The Capricorn saint pointed his chin in the two o'clock direction from their position.

Milo's cherry-red eyes followed the guide. She murmured, "Hyoga."

The eighteen-year-old Russian-Japanese student of Camus was standing in front of the palace's entrance. He posed in a typical ice saint's attack gesture, with his cosmo flaring; burning higher and higher, all the effort for containing the pounding waves inside the Aquarius palace. It was almost like a second battle for Hyoga, trying to control the Aquarius palace.

At the end of Hyoga's limit of burning his cosmo, suddenly Milo felt the fibration and the flashing of golden light from her left side. _Camus_.

"By Athena. What—?"

Milo and Shura watched in surprise, seeing Camus' gold armor slowly disengage from its owner's body. Then one by one, the parts were floating in the air; they slowly forming the cup bearer figure that shone briefly in gold. The next seconds, the gold cloths parts were all around Hyoga who was still burning his cosmo, in his battle with the palace of ice. In a blink of an eye, Hyoga's tattered Swan cloth was in its folded form next to the owner.

And there he was. Hyoga, glowing in the Aquarius gold cloth.

"Aquarius gold cloth has given him the recognition." Milo was in awe. "There, Camus, your cry baby is up to your expectation." Milo bit her lips. "Worth your life, isn't it?"

Clearly, Hyoga was someone who could don the gold cloth in the future. Although not peculiar, the saints who could upgrade their armor from bronze to silver clothes were uncommon; even more rare from silver cloth to the ultimate gold. The upgrading armor from bronze cloth to a gold one was almost unheard of. For that required an almost impossible sudden burn in one's cosmo.

"These kids are, indeed, impressive." Shura almost whistled. He was referring to the boys who bravely called themselves Athena's protectors some-12-hours ago, giving the gold saints like him unexpected defeats.

Donning the Aquarius cloth, Hyoga's cosmo finally tamed the angry subzero water and the sharp ice spears inside the palace. When the gold cloth had accepted him to be the next Aquarius gold saint, so the palace followed. Gradually, the ice spears containing the eternal ice bits were melting; then the ocean ceiling was back into its usual state: very intimidating and yet eerily calm. The eleventh palace was again in peacefulness. Windless. Still. As calm as the usual expression of its previous owner.

"Master Camus…" Hyoga whispered in tears. For a fraction of time, he felt as if Camus' cosmo was enwrapping him. "Again...thank you, master." He turned and slowly walked towards Camus' body behind him.

Milo glanced to her left side again. She could take a better look on Camus' face without his headpiece and mask. He looked strangely serene despite being frozen dead. Milo quickly jumped on her feet to get up before Hyoga reached her. She just could not stand it being too close to Hyoga in that Aquarius gold cloth. Also, she would not stand to see the tears on that knight's face. _Former_ Swan knight.

Hyoga opened his mouth to say something. After all, he had a blur vision of a Scorpio saint under his teacher's attack, there, inside the palace.

However, Milo was faster to cut his words. "Congratulations, kid." She walked past Hyoga and nod to the Capricorn saint. "I'll help them searching for that impostor under the rubbles, Shura. Aphrodite and DM are already taken care of, I suppose?"

"Wait, Milo—!" Shura shook his head looking at the scarlet silhouette gone like the wind within seconds.

Shura turned to the boy who just dropped on his knees beside his former teacher's body. "Well, Hyoga...I'll see you later in the lie-in-state chamber?"

Suddenly, the Aquarius gold cloth was leaving the swan knight, then folded neatly beside its former owner. Judging by the confused look on Hyoga's eyes, the decision was not his. With that, Hyoga bent over, hiding his face on his teacher's chest. He burst into tears, bubbling his regrets about how he could never forget his mother despite Camus' teaching. Bubbling his sorry for adding Camus into the list beside his mama. Bubbling his promises for being a saint that Camus could be proud of.

Shura sighed, cancelling his intention to leave. "Ah...kid." He patted Hyoga's back. Clearly the swan knight would not know what to do with Camus' body, regarding the customary in Sanctuary. "Let's take care of him."

Milo could take care of herself much better than Hyoga, Shura thought. However, he secretly hoped that Milo would not find Saga's body alone.

 

_For the Scorpio saint's grieve could be unpredictable._

 

* * *

§To be continued§

* * *

#


End file.
